This is Halloween!
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: It's Halloween at the Autobot base! How will they celebrate it? Happy Halloween, everyone! I was convinced to update it again! Thank Prodigal the Son!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My brother was urging me to do this! So here it is! A Halloween tribute!**

**This takes place between 'Scrapheap' and 'Con Job'.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.  
**

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet were talking about the scraplet infestation, while the others were out to get the kids.

"Hey Ratchet!" Said bot groaned, before turning to Miko, who just got out of Bulkhead, with Arcee and Bumblebee right behind them.

"What? I'm busy here." He folded his arms over his chassis, while Jack and Raf got out/off their own guardians.

"What are ya gonna be for Halloween?" Miko asked, excitedly.

Ratchet gave her a blank look before asking. "What is this 'Halloween?'"

Miko gasped while Jack said to Raf, "I told you he wouldn't know what Halloween is."

"It's only the best holiday ever!" Miko cheered.

"If its so great, then why don't you explain what it is." Arcee said, annoyed. She had been asking that same question since they picked up the kids from school.

"Its where we all dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating!" Miko said, rubbing her hands together.

"What is the purpose of this holiday?" Optimus asked.

"Well, originally, it was called All Hallows Eve." Raf began explaining to the 'Bots. "But then, we shortened the title and it became Halloween. Halloween is on October 31, but the saints in the the 5th century dedicated a day to all the saints in the world, so its actually called All Saints Eve. Another theory is that people would dress up as monsters to scare away the actual monsters. A combination of the two is that we would dress up to scare away the monsters so they wouldn't intrude on All Saints Day, which was a sacred day back then."

While Raf was saying all of this, Miko rolled her eyes and mocked Raf behind his back.

"Nowadays, we celebrate Halloween by dressing up as whatever we want, carving pumpkins, going trick-or-treating, making candy apples, and all that fun stuff." Jack said.

"My favorite part is trick-or-treating!" Miko said. "If they don't give us candy, we can prank them!"

"Oh, no wonder she likes this holiday." Arcee said.

"So, why do you still celebrate this holiday when it was started, in your time, so long ago?" Ratchet asked.

"Because it's fun!" Miko said, like it was totally obvious.

"Because some people still celebrate its original purpose." Raf corrected.

"Which leads me to my next question: what are you guys gonna be for Halloween?" Miko repeated her question.

"Well, _Miko_, how are they going to decide when they just found out what Halloween is?" Jack asked.

"Well, _Jack_, if you haven't noticed, they are giant robots, who probably have bigger brains than Raf. I'm sure they can figure it out." Miko shot back.

While they argued, the Autobots looked at each other.

_'This is a rather interesting opportunity.'_ Optimus thought, looking at what he could be. _'A good morale booster and we are getting to know humans better.'_

* * *

On Halloween morning, which was a Saturday this year, Jack, Miko, and Raf brought everything that they needed to help the 'Bots get ready. Of course, no one told another what they were going to be, so only the humans knew what everyone was gonna be, and they weren't talking.

Miko was helping Bulkhead and Optimus because their costumes required water-based paint and Miko was the most artistic. Raf helped Bumblebee and Jack helped Arcee. Honestly, Ratchet's costume was very fitting, so he didn't need any help; just someone to bring the costume to the base.

"Looking good, Bulk!" Miko said, putting the finishing touches on Bulkhead. "Perfect-o! Your turn, Optimus!"

Bulkhead stood up and Optimus replaced him.

Miko got out her white and black water-based paint and asked, "What did you wanna be again?"

Meanwhile, with Raf and Bumblebee, Raf was literally running circles around Bumblebee while he stood completely still.

Jack and Arcee were arguing about her costume and how it should look.

All Ratchet did was hide his smirk, while he tracked Energon deposits and tried to fix the ground-bridge.

* * *

That night, they all met in the main room, where Ratchet was waiting, with a bowl of candy the kids bought, and a whole bunch of Energon goodies.

Bumblebee and Raf were the first to walk into the room. Bumblebee was dressed like a mummy. Raf was still a little dizzy from putting the toilet paper on him.  
Raf was dressed like a NASCAR driver, complete with a helmet that matches Bumblebee's paint job.

"Very interesting costumes, Bumblebee and Raf." Ratchet chuckled, handing Bumblebee an Energon goodie and Raf a candy bar.

"Thanks, Ratchet." Raf said. "Where are the others?"

"They haven't come out yet."

"What do you mean, Ratchet? We've been here the whole time." Arcee's voice came from the shadows. They all whipped around and jumped to see Arcee in her ninja outfit leaning against the console, with Jack on her shoulder. He was dressed as a wizard from Harry Potter. Judging by the color of his tie, he was a Gryfinndor. "Trick or treat."

"Haha, very funny." Ratchet said, giving them their candy.

"Pretty good, huh?" Arcee did a pose, and Bumblebee buzzed at her.

"I told you would look better in that one." Jack griped at her.

"Since when did you become the fashion expert, Jack?" Miko asked, as she, Bulkhead, and Optimus walked into the room. "Trick or treat, Ratch!"

Bulkhead was a zombie, with purple "Dark Energon" stains.

Optimus was a ghost. Or as close to a ghost an Autobot could look. His paint job was now white and light blue where he was rad and blue. His silver parts had stayed the same, and he had a fake sword that inexplicably looked like Megatron's stuck in his stomach.

Miko herself was an Egyptian queen, with a long white dress, headdress, and black makeup around her eyes. She looked rather smug.

"You did a good job with their paint jobs, Miko." Arcee said.

"Thanks! It's awesome, isn't it?" Miko said, excitedly, taking her candy bar from Ratchet.

"So are you going out trick or treating?" Arcee asked.

"If you would take us." Raf said.

"Well, let's go then!" Bulkhead cheered.

Bumblebee transformed and shredded his costume to bits. "Bumblebee! I spent a lot of time doing that!" Raf whined.

Bulkhead and Arcee transformed also and they headed out to town.

* * *

**A/N: I'm wondering if I should continue this?**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry for the depressing A/N last time, but I was kinda down. I SHALL continue this right now!**

**Thanks to Prodigal the Son for pushing me to update this ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

"So, where to first?" Miko asked.

"Let's go to my mom's house first." Jack suggested.

"Let's do it!" Raf agreed. "If we get there first, maybe your mom will give us the better treats!"

They, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, Ratchet, Jack, Miko, and Raf, sped down the highway and through town towards Jack's house.

"Hey, you never know with Mom on Halloween." Jack said. "Its one of her favorite holidays and she takes full advantage of it."

"What do you mean by that?" Ratchet asked.

They pulled up to Jack's house and they all gaped.

"That's what I mean." Jack said.

There was a line of people in front of the house. THe house itself was covered in fake cobwebs, smoke, and it had orange and purple lights along the roof.

"Looks like she decided to do a haunted house this year." Jack said, wryly.

Miko and Raf got out off their guardians and looked at the exit. Most, if not all, the people who left had extremely scared looks on their faces.

"Looks can be deceiving." Raf said.

"No kidding." Miko said, before walking into the line, with the admission fee in hand. Raf gulped and followed her, with Jack trailing behind them.

THe line was actually pretty long, because they had to wait for fifteen minutes before they got to the front. They saw June Darby sitting at the table in a witches outfit.

"Hello, Miko, Raf. Hi Jack! Happy Halloween!" June said, taking their money, before shooing them into the haunted house.

They approached the house warily. All the furniture had been moved to the upstairs and little barriers were put up to lead them through the haunted house and to the back door. The lights were off, but their eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. THere wasn't anything for fake ghosts or monsters to hide, so Miko let her guard down and said, "Pht, this isn't so scary."

Just as she said that, a dark figure rushed by them. Miko immediately clammed up and turned her head left, then right. Raf was gripping the sleeve of Jack's robe. Jack himself actually looked a little pale.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of, right?" Raf asked.

"'Course not. This is my mom's haunted house." Jack said.

THe figure rushed by them again. All three of them tried to follow the figure, but it was moving too fast.

A scream was emitted from farther ahead of them. THey looked at each other, then began fast walking towards the exit as fast as they could.

But the figure was slightly faster, because it kept following them.

Finally, finally, they saw the kitchen door, which meant the back door and sprinted towards it.

But just as they were about to touch the doorknob...

_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

Jack, Miko, and Raf all screamed as a bunch of severed arms, legs and head fell on them. Miko jumped up and down, screaming her head off. Raf had gotten a little wobbly on his feet and jack looked about to puke. THey sprinted as if Megatron was on their tail through the door and out the back door. THey stopped right before they were in sight of their Autobot friends, to catch their breath.

"So typical of Mom." Jack said, holding a hand to his chest, before realizing it was a hand from the house and threw it on the ground. "Work up the nerves and then use a simple trick to scare them. Genius."

"Your mom is awesome." Miko and Raf said.

* * *

_*Meanwhile, with the Autobots*_

"What is a haunted house?" Optimus asked through the comm. link.

The others mentally shrugged, before waiting for their charges to come out of Jack's house.

"By the way, Ratchet." Arcee asked. "What _is_ your costume?"

"I am a doctor." He said, in a _duh_ voice. "What else would I be?"

* * *

**A/N: Should I give the Bots holoforms so they can experience the haunted house?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
